


Finding Happiness

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Erwin and Levi adopt kids, Fluff, Gen, Hanji shows up later, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uber fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years they have been trying, hoping to adopt a child to make their family complete. For three years they've been hearing the same thing "Thank you but no". Maybe today will be different. Maybe today they will get a yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expecting Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlympicHaruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympicHaruka/gifts).



> The first couple of chapters may be a little slow but I promise some tooth rotting fluff mixed with a bit of angst but not too much hopefully

Levi cleans with a single-minded focus though the house is already spotless. There has to be something wrong with the house, he doesn't want to think that there is another for them to be consistently rejected. A small crease between his eyes is the only indication of the turbulent thoughts floating around in his head. For a moment he curses the very job that pays them enough money to be able to afford the constant searching for an adoption agency that would allow them to adopt a child. The management would not allow Erwin and himself to take the same days off, unless it was a special occasion like their anniversary or if the finally found a child they would be given a week, not that he needed the tall handsome blond beside him as yet another agent came to do a house inspection, ask the same questions and then tell him that he and his husband were not eligible to adopt from their agency.

The cheer chiming of the doorbell contradicts the ominous feeling that coats him. Forcing a small smile, more of a slight upturn of the lips, he goes to open the door. Standing tall, she's his height but the authority she wields with ease make her seem taller, is a woman with short black hair. Her eyes draw his attention for a moment, one is gray the other brown.

“Hello I am Neveah Hollin, I'm from Second Chances Adoption Agency.”

“Pleasure to meet you please come in,” Levi says stepping aside and letting her into the house. Neveah nods and the house tour begins along with the questions.

“You and your husband live here correct?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And you've been married?”

“Five years. Six this January.”

“Congratulations. Now you want a child between the age of six and fifteen?”

“Yes ma'am. While we have the time to love and raise a child we fear we won't have time for anyone younger, to teach them to talk or walk or go to the bathroom, and we want a little more than two years to raise them.”

“Completely understandable Mr. Smith.”

Next she asks to see the room that the child will be staying in. Levi leads her to a decent sized room. It's close to but not next to the master bedroom. It's bland right now with twin sized bed with white blankets and pillow. There are building blocks and stuffed animals in the wooden toy chest, something easily moved if they get an older child. When they finally brought him or her home they would buy more. There is a single wooden bookshelf that holds two books, both containing fairy tales.

“We tried to keep it gender neutral until we bring them home. Then we'll let them decide what they want,” Levi explains. She nods her head, checking something off on the small clipboard Levi is just now noticing. It's small enough to have come from the sleek purse tucked next to her body. Neveah purses her lips together and Levi waits for the unavoidable news.

“On behalf of the Second Chances Adoption Agency, I thank you for your time.”

_However I'm afraid you don't qualify, Levi finishes in his head, for those are the words that always come after._

“I am pleased to say that you passed all the qualifications and hope to see you and your husband Saturday.”

The words, speech, that Levi had said after every rejection gets caught in his throat leaving him staring at her in shock.

“What?”

“You passed. Not only were your preliminary background checks spotless,” Levi could kiss Hanji for convincing the judge to seal his records in exchange for three years of volunteer police work that helped him get his current job “But you make more than enough money to raise a child. Your house is large enough, large enough in fact that if you wanted you could adopt more than one child. Plus you are very devoted. Saturday is the earliest I can schedule you in for an initial orientation. You don't have to choose right then of course,” she explains, eyes bright. Levi smiles, wide and rare outside of cleaning and sex, at her.

“Thank you. Of course, we will be there Saturday.”

“Good.”

Levi walks her to the door, heart pumping. They are finally getting a child. Once she is out and he is in the front room he sinks into the large cushioned chair that he had claimed at the beginning of his and Erwin's marriage. They are finally going to be parents! Unable to wait anymore he pulls out his cellphone and calls Erwin.

“Hello? This is Erwin Smith speaking.”

“Erwin.”

“Levi? What's the news? Were we rejected again?”

“We have a date on Saturday.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Levi basks in the sound of Erwin's excited laughter.

“We're going to be parents!!”


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I added a bit of smut to the start of this chapter. Mainly out of boredom but also to try and curry your favor back to me since the long hiatus x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I a) have no experience with smut myself and b) pulled most of the following adoption process out of the air. I have looked up some things but seeing how this story has no set country it's a bit hard. Hope you enjoy anyways.

It takes Erwin less than the normal thirty minutes get home from work. Levi watches as his six foot two lover dashes into their home.  From his chair, he watches as Erwin takes the time to kick off his shoes and shed his suit jacket before entering the front room. The blond male drops to his knees in front of Levi and cups his face gently.

 

“We’re going to be parents, Levi!”

 

Levi smiles gently and with one hand on Erwin’s he leans in and kisses his husband.

 

“We’re going to be parents,” he parrots when he pulls back. They sit there, forehead against forehead until Levi’s back starts to ache. Erwin pulls back, a glint in his eyes. It’s a glint that Levi has learned means that he is in for a rated R treat. Erwin stares deep into his eyes as he unzips Levi’s pants. He leans in again and nuzzles Levi’s once soft penis. Blue eyes peer up at him coyly before a tongue flicks out and licks the length of him. Levi closes his eyes and grips the arms of his chair.

 

“Can I show you how happy I am Levi? Can I?” Erwin asks softly, a whining, keening edge to his voice. Levi sucks in a deep breath and opens his eyes.

 

“Yessss,” he hisses out. There is an end table by his plush red chair and Erwin reaches into the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.  _ We are going to have to move that _ , is Levi’s last coherent thought before Erwin frees his cock and deep throats him. The sight of Erwin sucking him and prepping himself nearly makes him cum down his husband's throat. Erwin bobs his head up and down, moving his tongue in time with the bobs. It has to hurt, sitting how Erwin is sitting but Levi can’t bring himself to care too much. Erwin pulls his head up, Levi’s dick making an obscene popping noise as it is released.

 

“I love you, Levi,” Erwin whispers before turning around. He guides Levi’s dick to his entrance and slowly slides down onto it, stopping only when he has all of his lover in him. The ride after that is quick and desperate, whispered words of love and assurance flowing between them. Neither of them think that this might be the last time they will be able to do this without fear of being walked in on. That will be a concern for another day.

* * *

 

When Saturday comes around the two load up into their hummer, a car seat, and booster both sitting proudly in the back. They don’t know what age of a child they will be getting but they want to be sure. Erwin gives Levi a nervous smile as they drive toward Second Chances Adoption Agency, hands held over the gear shift.

 

The building holding all their hopes and dreams is small looking and made out of bricks. The sign proclaiming Second Chances Adoption Agency is painted in bright cheerful colors surrounded by darker but still happy colored handprints of varying sizes. Erwin stares at it all, the air in his lungs refusing to come out until Levi squeezes his hand.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Erwin nods and together they leave their truck. Ms. Hollin isn’t anywhere to be seen but they figure that they have seen the last of her. They are lead into a room where they answer even more question. They were looking to foster-to-adopt and at this moment they were looking to adopt a child between age six and sixteen of either gender and any health. Yes, they understand that it can take some time for the agency to find a child that would fit well with them. Their license to foster, something they were wary about because they wanted to adopt for sure not maybe lose the child back to their birth parents- had gone through right after their home passed inspection. Levi sends a silent thank you to Moblit for that.

 

The person in front of them smiles.

 

“Well, Mister and Mister Smith. You are in luck. I do believe we have a child that you would be a perfect fit for. Would you like to meet him?”

 

“Yes, please,” Erwin says and Levi nods his head eagerly. As they walk back to the child waiting room. Sitting at a low table is a little boy around six, seven at the oldest. He has scraggly brown hair and bright green eyes. The woman looks down at the file.

 

“Eren Yeager, age six and a half. He is an only child with no living relatives. He has some anger issues which makes finding a foster home for him hard,” she reads looking at them from the side of her eyes.

 

“Can we go in?” Levi asks softly. She nods her head and they enter the room. They squat down next to Eren and smile at him.

 

“Hello there, I am Levi.”

 

“And I am Erwin.”

 

Eren grunts but doesn’t look away from the drawing he is painstakingly making.

 

“Eren.”

 

“What are you drawing, Eren,” Erwin asks taking in the tall tan person with brown hair kicking what appears to be a red blob.

 

“Bad titan kicking our car,” Eren mutters. Erwin tilts his head.

 

“Bad titan?”

 

Eren nods his head and launches into an explanation of how it was the ‘titan’s’ fault his parents were no longer around. They talk with Eren with for thirty minutes and after some time Levi gets Eren to focus on him.

 

“Would you like to come home with us? You won’t have to stay if you want. Just maybe spend the night?”

 

Eren bites his lip and his eyebrows furrow as he thinks.

 

“I can leave if I don’t like it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Kay.”

 

And with that simple word Erwin and Levi’s hearts explode with happiness. 


End file.
